Core Narrative 4
Title: The Law of Emirates Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: All In Logline: To help free the city of Hollywood, Harry and his friends find a book that will help lead them in the direction they need to go but not before the (ambitious group) catches them in a place they are not supposed to be in, they must do what they think is right for everyone. Act 1: 100+ years into the future after Hollywood was bought out and moved to Dubai due to a tragic earthquake that destroyed Hollywood. The new Hollywood (New Emirates) is ran by a single company (Nagamoto Industries) and in front of them are the evil directors and producers of the new Hollywood that control the rest of the city. They brainwash the citizens into thinking they are having this perfect life of everything they ever wanted. Everyone is always smiling and happy and never complains about a single thing. Harry goes through his training to become a successful entertainer. Harry is taken out of his class by the directors and is given his dream job instantly. He finds out something is up when everything is seemingly to be too perfect. Act 2: As Harry finds out more about this perfect world that he is living in, he realizes that this is the exact opposite of his dream job. Harry becomes very curious as to what is really going on around this town and wants to learn more about it. He gathers up a few of his friends, Josh and Starboy. They take a trip to the local library to find more about the history of how New Emirates came about. The boys come across a book that does not belong in the library, The Laws of Emirates. It sparks their attention as there is a GPS tracker and a map that leads to the top of the Burj Khalifa. On the other side of the map are directions on how to turn off the hologram that is being projected over the New Emirates and giving life and energy to Nagamoto Industry. The guys come to conclusion that this is something that they need to do to let the people of New Emirates free from the trap they are in and give everyone the happiness they deserve. Act 3: The guys were caught by the directors but not before they were chased out of the library. Harry and Starboy were able to escape with the book but Josh was captured at the hands of the directors. This event sparks a war between Harry and the Directors. Protagonist: ''' 1. Harry- The savior of the citizens of New Emirates. The Hero. '''Antagonist: 1. Tim Vicious- Main evil directors that help runs New Emirates. Main Supporting Characters: 1. Josh- Harry’s best friend. Josh had not been selected to move up with Harry. Was forced to become an everyday worker but snuck his way into becoming an assistant. Short and kind of stubby, but gets furious when mad. 2. Starboy- a friend that Harry met while at his new job. Starboy is great looking person (the model look, tall and skinny) he is a great actor and knows a lot about the film industry, but isn’t the brightest and doesn’t make the best decisions. Primary Locations with Description 1. Burj Khalifa, The Emirates Headquarters 2. Dubai Water Cannel, Library in which the book is found 3. Living area of the Talent Additive Comprehension: '''This story introduces us to the Anticipated Showdown between Harry and his friends vs. The Emirates (ambitious group). Harry and his friends decide to step up and attempt to show the outside world what Hollywood actually looks like from the inside. We find out that this only starts more problems between the two groups. '''Medium: Video Game Why it works in this medium: This medium fit because the video game would be a quest. There would be multiple levels you have to get through in order to move onto the next mission. Side quests would be available to learn more about the story and story world. They would also be important to complete as they would help give you more clues and different unlockable characters and loot. Platform: Console and PC Why it works in this platform: This platform makes sense because the video game market is huge right now and would bring in a lot of attention from different streamers if the game is a hit. Given that the game is multiplayer.